break me like i am glass
by wisegirlgeek
Summary: the fates never seemed to notice how many lives they ruined with a single snip of thread / / / demigods are half human too. one hundred word drabbles about how nobody cares.
1. mortality, morality

Don't tell me who I'm supposed to be.

All everybody ever wants is to force me into a mold and make me something I'm not. They want to change me.

I don't want to change.

I'm human. Well, half-human.

Please, take everything else. Take my innocence and my limbs and my mind. But don't take the one thing binding me to this world.

Don't take my humanity. My mortality. My morality.

It makes me who I am.

It is the only thing which stops me from being another pawn in your game.

One day I'm going to be a queen.


	2. entertainment

Push me around, why don't you? Don't worry about me; I won't get bruised. I'm used to it by now.

I'm just entertainment, a dancer, a jester to fulfil your needs for change.

You chose this life, you know. I wouldn't. Being part immortal is bad enough. Living forever would be hell.

Oh, do you think that's funny? It is, isn't it? My life is already pure, clear, lost hell.

Yours is not. Don't pretend to know who I am.

What kind of parent are you?

Who would leave their child alone to die?

At least humans believe in love.


	3. your ghosts

Oh, yes. Cry me a river.

Cry me one and I'll soak up the hate and make you swim in it.

But you can't cry, can you?

How about you cry me a river of souls? You have enough of those, don't you?

Remember that girl you set on fire?

That baby you drowned?

That demigod son you forgot about?

Of course not.

There are so many other important things to remember. Your hair, that party, the monster you killed.

You shouldn't forget your souls. They're your ghosts.

You don't have to be human for your ghosts to haunt you.


	4. drifting chaos

Did you want to be immortal?

I doubt it. Living forever is the worst fate anybody could ever have.

But then, of course, you might have thought that it was entertaining.

Might have.

You might still.

Why would you?

At least humans can enjoy every single moment like it's their last.

You will never, ever have a last moment. Even when the world ends you'll be pieces of chaos, drifting through the nothing.

Nothing forever or everything for a few years?

I chose.

You didn't make the same decision.

I guess that being family doesn't mean we're alike at all.


	5. wretched family

Family.

We're the wrong kind of family.

Family should be hugging and kissing and smiling.

Our family is war.

My cousins are bloodshed and carnage.

My brother is lost hope.

My sister is heaven.

My parents?

My parents… well, parent… is you. Are you.

You are the battlefield.

You don't care about the deaths in front of you.

You are simply… there.

I hate you.

Why couldn't I have been normal? I want to be a regular teenager.

But I gossip about monsters instead of mean girls.

Gods instead of geeks.

Fighting instead of fashion.

The universe just hates me.


	6. queen's chasm

Let's play a game.

How about chess?

You're good at that, aren't you?

(i told you i would be a queen)

See? See those pawns?

Those are your children.

Yeah. The demigods.

See that rook?

That's a minor god.

Maybe Hecate.

One you control.

All these other pieces?

You choose. You're in charge. Not me.

I'm surprised you haven't blasted me into ashes yet.

Go ahead.

Play the game.

Pawns only have to reach the other side of the board to rule.

They have to wade through evil black territory.

I'm good at looking at the chasm and not jumping.


	7. my fight

Give me your blessing.

Yeah, that'll change everything.

It'll make me love you.

It'll make me want to fight.

Keep dreaming. It's never going to happen.

I don't fight for you.

I fight because it is my duty as a warrior of the gods.

A duty to my real family.

Not you and all those other overlords sitting on thrones.

I fight for my camp.

I fight for the children who know nothing else but death.

I fight for the ones who died for you.

They are my family. They care about me, even if I don't care about them.


	8. nightmares awake

You can do it.

You can do it.

Is that all you're going to give me? Words?

Oh, how idiotic do you think I am?

I think I'm going to stop fighting now.

What's the point?

All I see is death.

It's all around me. It's even in my head.

I don't sleep.

There's no point. The nightmares don't stop when I get up anyways.

You did this.

You and all the other stupid 'gods of olympus'.

You are gods of nothing but loss.

All you do is provide mass genocide.

Why should I bow down to you any more?


	9. oh i don't care

I don't believe.

What's the point? Ages from now all I'm going to be is a name in a Greek history book.

I hate reading anyways.

Believing is what kept me alive for so long.

But now I don't even care about being alive.

Most of my family is in Hades anyways. I might as well go join them.

You are immortal, and that is the worst fate anybody could ever have.

So I do not wish any other kind of hell upon you.

You have doomed yourself to this eternity.

Just ask yourself one question.

Are you happy now?


	10. last piece standing

Who won the game?

I don't know. You don't know.

Because the game never ends.

You never learn. You'll have more children and more of them will die and you won't care.

See? My story on repeat.

Forever. You and your stupid mistakes will never end.

The only thing that's different with me is that I won.

Not against the black; the other side. They had the right idea.

Against you.

(i'm the queen. i will rule you, i swear)

And the last thing I want you to hear me say before I destroy you is simple.

I HATE YOU.


End file.
